The purpose of this core is to integrate the use of botanicals in the projects of the center in vivo experiments. Following the selection of the botanicals to be studied in Core B and analysis of the botanical agents within each preparation (Core C), this will encompass the selection of physiological models, and the bioavailability, pharmacokinetics and metabolism of botanicals in each model. It is vitally important that each botanical preparation contains the compounds previously identified as being the active agents. The concentrations of the compounds will be determined by LC-MS analysis in Core D to validate the consistency of the preparations (BS). In this Core, selection of animal models will be made by David Waters (Purdue). For Projects 2, 3 and 4, absorption, metabolism and distribution of botanicals in the body will be carried out using the sampling techniques pioneered at BAS. LC-MS assays for quantitative measurements of polyphenols and their metabolites will be made for analytes in clinical serum samples collected in Project 1. Augmentation of the existing methods to analyze tissue ultrafiltrate and microdialysis samples will be carried out by development of nanofabricated devices(Barnes & Wang, UAB). All analytical methods will be subject to careful quality control procedures. The IVB Core is centrally important for the execution of the projects and employs the full range of expertise available at Purdue, BAS and UAB. Because of its unique array of talents, it will also provide a superb training environment for the study of all classes of botanicals. This training will be available to research investigators and students at Purdue and UAB, as well as investigators from other institutions. Training in the acquisition of physiological fluids from animal model swill be carried out at BAS on an annual basis. Additional training in nanoscale LC-MS and LC-MS analysis of polyphenols will be provided by UAB staff.